


And Then She Bit Me...

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Gone wild audio, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Almost Caught, Biting, Chains, Consenting Adults, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Language, F/F, Fade Dreams, Fire, Forbidden Love, Fuck Drunk, Fucking, Gothcon, Hidden Talents, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I love my sister, Ice, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Twins, Love is Love Don't Judge, Oops, Original Fiction, RPF, Revenge, Sex, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Slice of Life, Taboo, Tags Are Fun, Tattoos, TikTok, Twincest, Twins, Twins Gone Wild, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: I changed the title since i liked this one better. Reminds me of something i can't remember.As usual, characters are consenting adults so remember that thanks.And my sister agreed to this!!So please read the tags. I do not condone revenge of any type, that part is just for 'plot'.Thank you to a commentor who brought to my attention. Thanks for reading ❤❤
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sister/Sister - Relationship, twincest - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	And Then She Bit Me...

"I'm older so listen to me." Tess explained as if giving a half-assed command.

After a brief snort i rolled over to face her, a doubtful expression on my features.  
"Yeah. Okay. By three and a half minutes?! Nope. Doesn't count."

Feigning hurt, she pressed a dainty hand to her heart, mouth agape pale blue-grey eyes innocently wide.

Covering her hand with mine, i strained my finger's to feel for her heartbeat.

"Twenty-seven seconds shy of four minutes." I whispered against the side of her face, feeling her face morph into a smile before i snickered.

"You remembered!"

"How could i forget." 

She stared at me in that intense way she has. My gaze drifted to her lips and back to her eyes. Yep. She was down.

Tess features turned serious, almost with worry and i placed the tip of my left index finger to her plush mouth. Her lips were so soft against my finger i couldn't tear my eyes away...

Then she bit me. She pierced my fingertip with those sharp teeth of hers. She had purposely filed them with a whetstone for her knives.  
What a fucken nut, and i loved her dearly although she'd no doubt pay later on.

Squealing as if in agony i broke out into laughter as i rolled my body half on top of her. My leg was shoved between her thighs and she just gave me that signature blank stare with my finger trapped in her mouth. Eyes devoid of melanin bore into me.

I whined for the release of my hostage fingertip. Gently i tried to pry open her mouth as i avoided the intensity of those fucking eyes. With my opposing thumb and forefinger pressing on either side of her jawline, my body flattening hers, i implored for the release.

"Tess! Pleaseee!! Can i have my finger back?"

She shook her head fiercely in a violent back and forth motion, shedding my grip upon her jaw, my finger still captive.

I hefted a large sigh dropping my head down beside hers. I blew raspberries on her neck and the side of her face to force her to laugh and free my digit.

She was straining to fight a laugh, yet remained steadfast.

With a whimper i begged, "What will it take this time??" 

Those pale grey eyes penetrated me with a devilish hint in them. I picked right up on it and mirrored it back coyly smirking.

Abruptly she released my finger from her jaws screaming, "FUCK ME LORIIII!!!"

Taken by surprise, obviously we are both a little insane, however i can only imagine what mother would think now.. Dear mater..agh.

"Can you be any louder!"

Tess had a shit eating grin that stretched ear to ear across her face. Oh fuck. I just challenged her..

She shrilled top of her lungs, "FUCKKK MEEEE LORI!!!"

My hand wrapped around her mouth, astutely aware she may try and bite again as i cooed and hushed her. I swear she just did this shit for my attention, and well she got it. I probably shouldn't encourage 'bad' behavior but we are wayyy past that point. I snickered thinking to myself, unaware of my meandering hands.

Realizing i was touching and groping up my twin sister i dared look at her. There was no getting out of this one. They don't make a drug to cure obsessive crushes on near identical siblings. Even if they did, it's doubtful it work like the rest of the crap pills..aside from the controlled ones. Those tended to work..at least for awhile.

Her gorgeous grey eyes mated with my pale blue. Tess parted her lips slightly and i held my breath with anxiety in wait.

"Do you want to mate?"

My eyebrows shot up, staring...just staring at her. Finally i found the words as she laid there trying to look all innocent and shit.

"Tess- you're not playing again... Are you?"  
I was leery of her reply but given our track record she very likely was serious.

Her legs closed around my leg trapping it between her thighs. I looked down until she made puppy like whimpers and i met her gaze.

She burst out laughing and i smacked her in the arm.

"Tess!-" In warning i stated her name giving her a cross look. Poor thing was shy; aiiii pobrecita.

Her expression softened and suddenly her arms flew around me as she swiftly switched our positions so she was on top of me.

"I love you." She spoke while meeting my eyes. Her gaze drifted to the side where a tattooed hand brushed straggly hair behind my ear. I swallowed at the feel of her tender touch and movements.

"I love you, too." My voice unexpectedly hoarse, i managed to croak out. It had been awhile since we last... She was no fool and detected my discomfort immediately. Pressing that fucking lavish mouth of hers to my face she intentionally brushed her lips across the corner of my mouth. My breath hitched and breathing stopped in anticipation. She smelled of honeysuckles and random fruity flavors from whatever soft liquid soap she had showered with.

Did she catch me scenting her? Probably.. Not as if it matters...she's not one to care. 

"Girls!!??" Our mother called from downstairs, about ten minutes too late. "What-"

"We're good." I screamed in response, saving Tess the energy.

"I heard yelling.."

"Well ma, you should be used to that by now!"

Tess burst out laughing. If only she had done so earlier, it would have freed my finger.

Forcing reassurance and maturity in her voice Tess reiterated,  
"We're fine ma! Lori is about to fuc-"

My hand flew over her mouth so fucking fast and my pale blue eyes blazed in fiery cold foreboding caution.

Tess chuckled now her voice a little above a husky whisper, blowing me off.

"Don't be so uptight, sis! She's dumb or in denial." 

Her full lips grazed mine with a moreish flirtatious tantalizing quality. 

Pursing my lips, i was dying for more of her. "Tess?"

"Hm?!" She played dumb before i snared her by the back of her messy dark brown hair. My pursed lips found hers and relaxed as she fucking made love to me solely via our mouths. Her constant deliberate shifting around and rubbing against my crotch wasn't helping matters aside from getting me more aroused.

"Fuck! Tess, c'mon!" I was growing visibly irritated and wetter. Her lip biting wasn't helping...and those huge light eyes- fuck! I threw my arm over my face, covering my vision with the curve of my elbow.

..Evidently that was all she needed as i felt a hand groping and kneading my inner thigh, a small moan escaping my lips.

"Lor? You gonna mate with me?" Her voice was insecure and shaky up in my ear.

"Fuck yes, baby." I replied, instinctively drawing my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. Peeking at her i noticed that mischievous grin on her face. Fuck it, it's not as if we could knock eachother up. And she was literally..insanely...hot. We aren't exactly identical- at all. I think when most people think of twins' they assume we're exact clones. So there's differences between us if you've the goddamn brains to pick them out.

My arms encircled Tess, stroking, touching and just feeling her. She needed that tactile stuff, required it, adorable shit that she fucking is.

I could feel her go limp in my arms on top of me, she was all relaxed now. I made a sharp breath out my nose and creaked my neck.

Hyper-intuitive she turned to survey me, as a hand reached around for the nape of my neck. Her head rested facing mine upon the same pillow, nimble fingers kneading my neck with a look of worried, doting care in her eyes.

"Where does it hurt?"

I whined this time as my leg carefully shot up between hers, as my arms continued to rub her upper back and lower side.

"You got it..." I murmured as she worked at a knot, i released soughs and noises at her touch.

"Lori?" 

She had stopped her ministrations and i dared peek open an eye.

"Hmm?" I groaned.

"Can you fuck me with this?"  
As if the most nonchalant thing in the world, she asked and held up some...thing.

A brief snort of laughter spurted out as i strained my eyes to see what it was she dangled in her hand.

"Tess, what the fuck?" I snickered, fighting to catch my breath. My eyes narrowed at some weird piece of metal shaped mallet on a cord. The fucking nutter.

Sighing i snatched the necklace from her as i scrutinized her for telltale signs of some joke or what. Tess remained dead serious watching me in earnest.

Exhaling loudly i gave in. "How-? You want to wear this or you want me to-"

"I want to wear it."

Vague devil she is..

I slipped it over her neck as i kissed her, my hands returning to tracing up her side and back as she rested her chin on my chest, looking at me. A lazy hand groping around my neck for the sore spot. I took her other hand in mine, bringing it to my lips. Her finger's sloppily touched my face and i bit down on one. Payback was a bitch...and so is shagging your twin to write about it on AO3.

Thanks to my awesome lovely sister for editing help.


End file.
